


Amended Codes

by Copperfur



Series: Warriors rewrite [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: The new versions of the warrior and medicine cat codes. Inspired by the various code amendment videos on youtube that were, in turn, inspired by LZRD WZRD.The second half of rule 1 of the warrior code was inspired by the changed code in the Warriors of the Clans RP I'm in.





	Amended Codes

_Warrior Code_

 

1) Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Romantic relationships between cats from two Clans are allowed, but still not encouraged. The relationship must be made public by 1 moon into the relationship or if the she-cat becomes pregnant. The name of the kits’ father must be revealed.

2) Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

3) Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

4) Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

5) A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. All apprentices learning to become warriors should be given basic training by the Clan’s medicine cat. Not only should they learn which plants are poisonous, an apprentice should be trained in how to spot common leaves such as marigold and burdock root and how to use them. As well as how to find and apply cobwebs and resuscitate a drowned cat.

6) Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. At the next major battle, newly appointed warriors should have the duty of assisting the medicine cats in healing the injured.

7) A cat can not become deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. Before they become deputy, however, they must be accepted by StarClan.

8) The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires, or is exiled.

9) After the death, retirement, promotion (to a leader status), or exile of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

10) A Gathering of all Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

11) Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

12) No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan or is a loner or rogue’s kit.

13) A warrior code-abiding leader, being necessary for the preservation of the Clans, under pretense of violating the warrior code, the warriors of a Clan may remove a leader by a two thirds vote at a Gathering.

14) An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

15) A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. However, if a Clan lacks warriors, then outsiders must be accepted.

16) Each Clan had every right to be independent and proud, but this must not interfere with assisting a Clan in its time of need. If a Clan is in a time of danger, all Clans must work together to help the affected Clan so that no Clan will fall.

* * *

 

_Medicine Cat Code_

1) A medicine cat may fall in love and take a mate, but only if they swear not to reject their duties for amorous pursuits.  
  
2) A female medicine cat may have kits as long as there is an adequate substitute to fill in for them who has had six moons or more of training. A male medicine cat may have kits at any time as long as they swear not to neglect their duties.  
  
3) If a medicine cat had previous warrior training, they may only step down to be a warrior again when their apprentice is ready to take their place. If they were trained as a medicine cat from six moons and are a she-cat, then they may become a permanent queen upon retirement.  
  
4) A medicine cat shares dreams with only StarClan.  
  
5) A medicine cat may only discuss dreams, prophecies, etc. with their leader or other medicine cats at the monthly meeting; dreams of an otherwise prophetic nature should not be disclosed to any outside parties, or any other cats in the Clan.


End file.
